Gilligan's TARDIS
by Tim66
Summary: A certain Time Lord drops by the island.


"Gilligan, you are the most useless human being to walk the face of the Earth!" the Skipper yelled. "Once again you've messed up a chance for us to get off this island." The Skipper then took off his cap and whacked Gilligan over the head, before storming away.

"Boy, I am so sick of everyone beating up on me," Gilligan said as he slumped down in front of a big rock. "Why am I always blamed for these things!?"

At that point, a wheezing, groaning noise was heard and the TARDIS materialized in front of the astonished Gilligan. The door opened and the Tenth Doctor stepped out. "Hello," the Doctor said to Gilligan. "I'm having a bit of trouble with the navigation circuits. I know I'm somewhere in the 1960's, but I don't know where. Can you tell me?"

"Er, uh..." Gilligan stammered.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way," the Doctor said, extending his hand.

"I'm Gilligan," Gilligan replied.

"Just Gilligan? Nothing else?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a long story."

"Ah, never mind then," the Doctor said. "So, my friend, where am I?"

"You're on an island somewhere in the Pacific," Gilligan said. "We've been stranded her for over three years now."

"We've?"

"Me and the others, from the S.S. Minnow," Gilligan replied and went on to explain about the infamous three hour tour.

"Oh, you did have a bit of bad luck," the Doctor said, once Gilligan had finished, "Still, I can get you lot home with the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," the Doctor said as he patted the side of the TARDIS. "I travel in time and space."

"You mean it's a time machine?" Gilligan said, a grin appearing on his face. "Can you take me back to the Revolution. I have an ancestor who was a big navel hero. I've always wanted to meet him!"

"I can take you anywhere you want to go," the Doctor said. "Why don't you run along and tell your friends about this. I'll wait here."

"Okay!" Gilligan said and ran off to tell the six other castaways that rescue was finally at hand.

Later, however, the news to Gilligan's encounter with the Doctor was not going as well as he had hoped. "It's true, I tell you!" Gilligan protested.

"Gilligan, you've obviously been out in the sun too long," the Skipper said, "A blue box appearing out of nowhere, come on now!"

"Gilligan, time travel is scientifically impossible," the Professor said, "It's science fiction, it can't be done."

"But this Doctor guy is real. I'll take you to him," Gilligan said.

"The poor boy has jungle fever," Mr. Howell said.

"Come on, everyone, we have better things to do than listen to Gilligan's imaginary stories," the Skipper said as he led the others away.

"Nobody believes me," Gilligan said sadly.

"I believe you," Mary Ann Summers said. She had stayed behind when the others had left.

"You do, Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked.

"Yes, I do. Can you take me to meet this Doctor?"

"Follow me."

The Doctor was still waiting by the TARDIS when Gilligan and Mary Ann arrived. "Is this it then?" the Doctor asked. "I thought you said there were seven of you."

"No one else believed me," Gilligan said.

"Ah well, they're going to miss a grand adventure."

"So this can really take us anywhere?" Mary Ann asked.

"Anywhere," the Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS doors.

"How about Horner's Corners, Kansas." Mary Ann said and turned to Gilligan: "I've always wanted you to meet my family. My mother makes the best apple pies in the county."

"I'd like that," Gilligan said, smiling.

"Okay, in you two go," the Doctor said and stood aside as Gilligan and Mary Ann entered the TARDIS. "How about a round trip around the galaxy while we at it."

"Gilligan!" the Skipper called as he walked through the jungle. "Gilligan! Where are you? There's wood to be..." The Skipper broke off as a strange wheezing groaning noise caught his attention. He arrived just in time to see the TARDIS dematerialize. "A blue box... It... It..." was all the poor Skipper managed to get out before he fainted dead away.

While the Doctor did manage to get Gilligan and Mary Ann to Horner's Corners eventually, they had some interesting adventures along the way. However, that's another story.

THE END


End file.
